The Heart Of The Storm
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Janna spends her spare time working at a karaoke bar whenever she's not in the League. Her childhood friend Aaron is a frequent visitor and one special night, she discovers she cares more than she thought about him. Janna/OC.


**(A/N): Next up is a fan favorite amongst the female champions of the League! Yes, I'm talking about Janna! Boy the reception she's gotten (and all of her skins...just plain win right there).**

**I've personally only played Janna once or twice but she's an excellent support and to anyone who likes playing that role, I totally recommend you pick her up.**

**Janna is infamously one of the hottest (if not the absolute hottest) female champion in the game and she has one of the most suggestive lines in the game which does nothing but make me wonder how summoners in the League haven't taken her for granted.**

**Bleh enough of my fantasies, on with the story! This one aims to capture a more innocent side of Janna rather than the provocative side. I apologize for any OOCness in advance and I hope you enjoy this fic!**

* * *

**Karaoke Night**

"Alright! Next up tonight we have..."

The man holding the microphone pointed at a random woman in the audience before beckoning her to the stage.

"What's your name miss?" he asked.

"Fiona Velquez," she replied.

He smiled as he handed her the microphone.

"I hope you know how to sing well," he said.

The large screen above her scrambled for a few seconds before lyrics appeared in yellow font.

"Your song is Through The Fire And Flames by Dragonforce," he said.

She seemed disheartened but the amount of alcohol she consumed soon brought her back to her cheery attitude. The man stepped off as she began to sing along. I took another bite of my sandwich and sipped the iced tea beside me as I listened to what had to be the worst renidition of Dragonforce I had ever heard.

"Need another sandwich Aaron?"

I turned to see none other than my friend Janna. I had no idea why she decided to work for a karaoke bar but I wasn't complaining; it was good to see a friendly face here.

"I'd appreciate it," I replied.

She scribbled it onto a notepad.

"You should go up there and sing; you've been coming here every three days for four years and you've never been called to sing," she said.

I rolled my eyes as I finished my tea.

"Add another one of your teas to that," I said.

She giggled at me.

"I'll be right back," she said as she skipped off.

Janna and I have been friends since we were kids. Now, 9 years later, I was 22 and she was 24. She returned very quickly, most likely choosing to fill my order personally rather than to leave it in the hands of the chefs. She brought two sandwiches back and a bottle of rum cream along with my iced tea. I smiled at her.

"6 PM's a little early don't you think?" I asked.

"It's very mild; it's much more of a dessert than an actual drink," she said.

I wasn't much of a drinker; occasionally choosing to throw a bit of rum into a Coke every now and then but I've never tasted rum cream in my entire life. She put the contents of the tray on the table before returning to the kitchen.

_Janna_.

"I'm taking my break now Freddie!" I said.

"No problem Jan! Take the night off actually!" he said.

He approached me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Thank you for helping us out tonight; I was really short on staff," he said.

Tonight was supposed to be my day off but two of the waitresses got sick suddenly so I decided to help him out tonight; he was such a good friend to me when he gave me this job.

"So Aaron's back again?" he asked.

I walked over to the sink and began to help him wash the dishes.

"As always," I replied.

Freddie chuckled.

"That boy's really into you girl you know that?" he said.

I shrugged at his statement.

"I don't see how he is to be honest," I replied.

"No man comes to the same bar for all this time for just any reason," he said.

"Aaron and I are childhood friends...it would be weird if we did anything," I said.

"Does it hurt to try? He's a good kid and quite frankly, he's worlds better than tons of the other guys that come into here," he said.

"And now next on the stage!"

I turned to see Lorianne pointing. Jack must've decided to let her call up the karaoke victims for a while. To my astonishment, it was Aaron. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he put on his jacket and walked into the stage.

"What's your name handsome?" asked the announcer.

"Aaron Weathers," he replied.

"Alright! Round of applause for Aaron and you song is..." she said.

The screen cycled wildly and the lyrics appeared.

"Crush by David Archuleta," she said.

"I guess I'll give it a go..." he said.

Lorianne squealed as she handed the mic to him and stepped off. Aaron seemed to be slightly nervous. I had never heard him sing before and I hastily finished the dishes.

"Give him a chance Jan; you've got nothing to lose especially considering that Blitzcrank's dating matchmaking paired you up with Nidalee's boyfriend," said Freddie.

I sighed.

"Alright...I'll give him one date," she said.

Freddie smiled as I ran out to take a seat. The song just began.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

My ears were in disbelief and my hands automatically started clapping along with the tremendous roar of the crowd. I blushed furiously at the song; it really made me consider Freddie's words. Aaron bowed and scratched the back of his head nervously as Lorianne joined him on stage.

"I think you've made it onto the Best Wall so would you stay for a picture? You can choose any female staff member to pose with you," she said.

The Best Wall was a gimmick that Freddie introduced about two years ago. Whenever someone sang karaoke and sounded excellent, they would be allowed to take a picture with the waitress of their choice but it just recently got expanded to any female staff member due to Freddie picking attractive girls for every position. Only 6 people have ever made it onto the wall and they all tended to choose the waitress that serves them most. I was a person who served everyone rather than a single person with the exception of Aaron because he and I were close.

"Janna," he said.

Lorianne looked a little disappointed.

"Are you sure? No one else?" she asked.

"Positive," he replied.

I joined Aaron onstage as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I put my arms around him as the camera flashed.

"You have to do an encore Aaron," I said.

"Why? Isn't one song enough?" he asked.

"People who choose me for the Best Wall have to sing an encore," I said.

Aaron sighed as he released me.

"Worth the second song," he said.

I blushed profusely as the screen started to roll again. It stopped at one of the songs I was most embarrassed to hear, Angels by Robbie Williams.

"May I do the David Archuleta cover style?" asked Aaron.

"Knock yourself out!" said Lorianne.

He looked towards the piano.

"May I use that as well?" he asked.

Lorianne looked shocked as he strode past her to the piano behind him and took a seat. I tried to leave the stage but my friends blocked me.

"You have to stay onstage because if he does it well, you have to give him a kiss," said Freddie mischieviously.

I sighed deeply at Freddie; leave it to him to play matchmaker. Aaron did a few chords to warm up before he started the song. Lorianne put a microphone to his mouth and scurried off the stage.

_I sit and wait_

_Does an angel contemplate my fate_

_And do they know_

_The places where we go_

_When we're grey and old_

_'Cause I have been told_

_That salvation lets their wings unfold_

_So when I'm lying in my bed_

_Thoughts running through my head_

_And I feel the love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall _

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call, she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows_

_She breathes flesh to my bones_

_And when love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall _

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call, she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall _

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call, she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

Another massive applause by the crowd indicated that he did indeed do the song well and I nervously moved toward him.

"Is there some sort of prize or something?" he asked nervously.

"A kiss...from me," I said.

"What? Why?!" he said in panic.

"Because I'm a champion of the League Of Legends...it's considered an honor if I even pose with you, let alone kiss you," I said.

His eyes widened and his face became serious.

"Why didn't you tell me that? I would've made sure to screw up," he said.

He had no idea of the battle going on inside of me or even a clue that I sort of began to like him. Freddie's insinuation that he liked me didn't help quell my mind that he may have sang the two songs for me. I approached him.

"Maybe...because I want to kiss you..." I said.

He looked astonished as I pressed my lips to his cheek and another camera flashed. I moved away but he didn't let me move anywhere as his arm stopped me. I looked back at Freddie only to see him childishly making smooch faces at me. I turned back only to meet his gaze. He seemed in conflict for a moment before he released me.

"...Let me take you on a date..." he said softly.

I smiled.

"Okay," I whispered.

_Aaron_

Did I really just get to kiss Janna by singing two songs? Or an even better question...WHY DID I REFUSE?! She was right freaking there waiting for me to do it and I didn't...

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't into her; she was probably one of the most attractive women I've ever met. She was well known in the League Of Legends and quite a common choice and even though I myself wasn't a Summoner, my friends were and always told me how great she was. Even when we were kids and I used to watch out for her like a big brother, there were times when I looked at her and wondered if she would ever say yes to a date. Nine years later, she says yes.

We returned to the table and began to eat and talk. There wasn't really much that we didn't know about each other which made things a heck of a lot less awkward. Whenever it came to hanging out or just being around each other, Janna and I found comfort in talking about random things ranging from her life at home to her experiences in the League. She opened the bottle of rum cream and quickly left the table to get two glasses with ice.

"Does it taste good?" I asked.

"Try it," she said.

She pushed the glass to me and I took it in my hand. She raised her glass before clinking it against mine. I slowly tasted the drink before I started to drink it. She was right; it was freaking delicious.

"I won't doubt your word again," I said with a chuckle.

"Glad you like it," she said.

_Janna_

"So...are you enjoying our first date?" he asked.

He sounded nervous.

"Yes...best date I've been on," I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You've dated guys before?" he asked.

"A few...didn't like them though," I replied.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"They just didn't feel right and they really seemed to be interested only in what's below my face," I said.

Aaron shook his head as he poured another glass and started to drink.

"They don't know what they're missing," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone would have to try to dislike you to stand a chance at it," he replied.

I blushed at his words.

"So what about you? Any lucky girls?" I asked.

Aaron smiled.

"Never once in my life," he replied.

"No girl came onto you? Don't fib now," I said with a giggle.

He raised his hands.

"I've turned them all down because they're not my type," he said.

"How could they not?" I asked.

His golden eyes locked onto me.

"You're nice, charming, a lot of fun to be around and you can sing!" I said.

"I've been singing since I was about 8 so I've had a lot of practice, the piano I try to teach myself because sheet music confuses me," he explained.

"So you memorized all of Angels?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I've always wanted to sing that song and play it...never imagined I'd end up doing so at the bar I've been coming to for years," he said with a shrug.

I finished my glass as he leaned forward.

"But...I also never imagined that I'd be playing the song practically for your kiss..." he said.

"Which you didn't take for some reason..." I said.

"I didn't feel like I truly earned it...besides I wouldn't kiss someone who I haven't taken on a date," he said.

I knew half of him wanted to grab me and make our mouths husband and wife but he respected me and cared for me too much to make such a spectacle, especially since the League Of Legends would've likely seen that picture. A kiss on the cheek is small compared to an all out smoochfest.

**Two Hours Later**

_Aaron_

"Thank you for taking me home," she said.

"No problem," I replied.

She got off my motorcycle and looked back at me.

"I really had fun tonight...and I hope we can do this again," she said.

I smiled as I got off my motorcycle and walked her to the door.

"Name the time and place and I'll be there," I said.

She seemed in thought for a moment.

"How about you come over tomorrow and we'll watch movies together?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I replied.

She opened the door.

"Goodnight Jan," I said.

I turned to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"Aaron...wait," she said.

I turned around to see a blush on her face.

"I think you earned this..."

She pulled me by my tie and met my lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. Before I could even process the contact, she released me.

"I'm glad I left you breathless..." she teased.

She entered her home and locked the door, leaving utterly speechless and as her famous last word says, breathless.


End file.
